


[ART] An American and an Australian Walk into a Bar

by chicago_ruth



Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Kidfic, Opossum's A+ Parenting, Opossums, irresponsible parenting, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: The bar is a trash can.
Series: EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[ART] An American and an Australian Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



> The bar is a trash can.


End file.
